


when the lights light up again.

by keijifromtheblock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO Angst, EXO Fluff, EXO Imagines, F/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, exo fanfic, sehun angst, sehun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijifromtheblock/pseuds/keijifromtheblock
Summary: hehe this is my first work. i haven't proofread it yet, but i might after like a few hours lol. enjoy! (sorry in advance for any mistakes kjskjks i just really wanted to write this out so bad.)
Kudos: 1





	when the lights light up again.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is my first work. i haven't proofread it yet, but i might after like a few hours lol. enjoy! (sorry in advance for any mistakes kjskjks i just really wanted to write this out so bad.)

there was a big storm and sehun and minjae were both left inside of their dorms, not able to go out. fortunately enough, they lived inside the same building, meaning they could go to each other whenever they wanted.

a knock from the front door stopped sehun from whatever he was doing, making him jog up to the door to welcome his unknown guest. as soon as he opens the door, he sees minjae carrying a bag from the local convenience store, most likely filled with cup noodles and chips. he smiles and lets her in, soon closing the door behind them.

"you were quick." he tells minjae, who was putting out the contents of the bag onto his small dining table.

now folding the paper bag, she looks up at sehun. "i figured you would call me anyways." and she gives him a light smile. he smiled back of course, that being an instinct of him ever since they met.

"let me get the water boiling." sehun runs up to the stove and pulls out his trusty kettle from one of his cabinets.

a comforting silence filled the dorm while the two friends prepared their dinner. sehun was watching out for the water (as always) and minjae put out the bowls and utensils.

"what movie are we going to watch tonight?" minjae asks, walking up to sehun. sehun hums in thought. he didn't have any movie in mind.

without wanting to think of a film, he returned the question to minjae instead. "was there anything you wanted to watch? we could go for that if you like."

minjae grins. "howl's moving castle."

"again?!" sehun complains, pouting.

"hey, you asked what i wanted to watch! don't complain and shit." she slaps his arm lightly and he can't do anything but laugh. soon after, minjae laughs with him, and they turned into a laughing mess. at this point, they didn't even know what they were laughing at anymore.

the sound of the boiling kettle distracts the two and they look at each other for a second, proceeding to laugh again. "looks like it's ready."

sehun pours in the water inside the cup noodles and he puts the kettle in the sink afterwards. he washes it with the other utensils he left earlier to lessen the amount of dishes he has to wash later. a few minutes have passed and he returns to the table to find minjae already digging into her noodles with a smile. he sits down and does the same.

the two ate in peace as usual with the sound of rain in the background, since both of them didn't like to be bothered when eating.

they finally finished eating, and minjae was just about to clean up when sehun stops her. "you can go pick out the movie now. let me clean up."

"no, let me clean up this time! you cleaned up at my dorm last time we-" but then minjae stops. next thing they knew, all the lights went out. sehun feels for his phone in his pockets and once he grasps it, he turns on his flashlight, pointing it at minjae. "ow!" she shrieks, the sudden brightness blinding her. sehun laughs and mumbles a soft 'sorry' to minjae.

"looks like no one will be cleaning up then." sehun whispers. "stay here, i'll go get my flashlight." minjae nods and sits back down on the chair.

"oh, wait!" minjae says, making sehun turn around. "i'm kinda cold, can i borrow a hoodie or something?" she asks.

"of course." sehun sends a soft smile and goes back to finding his flashlight.

the travel to his room wasn't really that long and so was the hunt for his flashlight, since his room was not to big. he was about to walk out the door when he remembered that minjae wanted to borrow a sweater, and so he grabbed one from his drawers.

"i'm back. here's the hoodie, by the way." he hands the hoodie to minjae and she gladly accepts.

she sighs in comfort once she finally wore the hoodie, warmth covering her once freezing arms. the thought of minjae getting comfortable because of his hoodie somehow made his heart flutter. and without even noticing, sehun's cheeks were coated with a light blush. _thank god all the lights are out_ , he said to himself.

one of sehun's plans for that night was to finally confess to minjae. having known each other for years, he just didn't know the right time to do it, especially because minjae was quite a busy girl. the thought of confessing always filled his mind, but the thought never occurred. sometimes he'd try to do it when they were alone, but just as he was about to do it, something bad happens. just like now.

since the dining room wasn't that much of a comfortable space, they decided to move to the living room and rest there for the time being.

the rain poured harder and thunder was rumbling outside with streaks of lightning coming every now and then.

sehun saw that minjae was getting a bit scared, knowing that she was afraid of storms. without thinking twice he sat next to her and wraps her around in his arms. minjae instantly felt better at the touch. she now felt safe. it's like she never wanted to escape.

sehun on the other hand tried to stir away minjae's head away from his chest just so she couldn't feel his heart pounding. he was starting to get nervous. he was trying to organize his thoughts and all the words he wanted to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth, it was like nothing was on his mind a few moments ago. minjae could see that sehun was thinking hard about something, and she got a bit curious as to what he was thinking about. "hey, you alright?"

sehun snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at minjae. "yeah, just thinking about some stuff." he gave her a tight lipped smile and fixed his gaze on the window instead.

"what stuff? c'mon, tell me. i wanna know." minjae sounded so eager that sehun contemplated whether he should actually tell her the truth.

_no, i definitely can't confess now._

and suddenly like a bulb that turned on in his head, he thought of something.

_no, i will confess. but only if the lights light up again._

* * *

heartbreak wasn't the word to describe how sehun felt right now. it wasn't sadness too. he couldn't lay his finger on it, but the feeling was there.

tomorrow would be the day he dreads the most. seeing the love of his life getting married to his bestfriend, park chanyeol. even worse, he was his best man. the thought crushed him but he couldn't do anything now, could he? they've already signed the papers, they've already set up where to get married, heck, they even bought their own apartment already. sometimes he wishes all of it was just a nightmare and he was bound to wake up soon, finding her beside him instead, wrapped up in his arms.

so many questions was running through his mind. the number question being: _what if i was brave enough? would i be the one she was marrying instead? would she be calling me the love of her life too?_

he sighs as he remembers that one night.

_only if the lights lit up again._


End file.
